Coin validators are well known in which each coin inserted into an automatic slot machine is subjected to one or more tests for authenticity and denomination. The validator produces output signals according to the results of the tests which selectively control one or more gates to direct the tested coins into appropriate passageways for rejected coins, for accepted coins, and for coins of particular denominations.
An example of such a validator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,922 in the name of Georg Pruemm where a succession of gates, controlled by signals produced by the validator, direct coins into appropriate passages according to the test results. It will be appreciated that a particular height requirement exists in order to accommodate the several gates. In addition, one of the gates is a 3-way gate employing two movable flaps and separate actuating elements. Also, the design of the 3-way gate would not be suitable for adaptation to four (or more) -way operation.
Coin-operated gaming machines are an example where a comparatively small height exists for accommodating any coin directing gates, owing to the comparatively long vertical coin storage tubes which are required to accommodate an adequate number of coins to be able generally to pay out against wins, which can sometimes be substantial, achieved by customers without running out of coins. In a known form of gaming machine designed for the U.K. market, no coin directing gates are employed and instead the machine will accept 10p coins, 10p tokens and 50p coins in separate inlet slots leading to individual coin validators for the different coin types. Accepted 10p coins and tokens are directed to two upwardly open receiving chutes for 10p coins and 10p tokens, respectively, forming part of a payout mechanism. Acceptable 50p coins are guided to a cashbox in the bottom of the gaming machine. Rejected 10p and 50p coins and 10p tokens are returned to a reject window accessible to the user. It will be noted that the machine has in effect three separate coin validating and handling sections which adds to complexity and cost while reducing reliability, and is more inconvenient for users because of having to select the appropriate inlet slot for each coin or token to be inserted.